


Something Sweet

by subspacepastry



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Chefs, Alternate Universe - Restaurant, F/M, Restaurants
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-19
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24792499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/subspacepastry/pseuds/subspacepastry
Summary: When Qui-Gon hires a new pastry chef for his dessert menu, Obi-Wan feels a slight sense of competition. Who do you think you are, just waltzing into his kitchen? He's been running it for years, it doesn't need to change. But, as time progresses, he realizes the sour beginning the two of you had is starting to turn into something sweet.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Reader, Obi-Wan Kenobi/Reader
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter I

"I need the Lamb Navarin plated yesterday, hurry up! Lobster bisque is already on the floor, I need you to move!"

"Yes chef!" The kitchen chorus rang as the chefs scrambled to get the dishes onto the waiter's tray in time. Chef Kenobi took a split second to wipe the sweat off of his brow with his rag, before returning to the Quenelles de brochet reserved for the food critic sat at Table 14. Every garnish needed to be set with the utmost precision. The pike was placed delicately atop the Nantua sauce before he wiped the ring of the dish and sent it off, the stress taking over his mind but not his body as he turned to continue his work.

The shaky breathing and worrisome nature continued far past closing time, the chef only managing to receive a total of three hours of sleep, complete with waking up every now and again in cold sweats and drinking half a bottle of wine at two in the morning. "Four out of five stars." Qui-Gon set the newspaper on the table as the staff gathered around, a sigh of relief. It wasn't the score they were hoping for, but at least the review wasn't negative.

Obi-Wan's brows furrowed, wondering how the hell it could have gone wrong. "What is wrong with the kitchen? Everything's been going smoothly, so why only four?"

"The dessert." Qui-Gon spoke simply. "It was good, but it was not great."

"Our dessert has been fine for years!"

Qui-Gon shrugged. "Our weakest point is that we have chefs, but we do not have a pastry chef."

Obi-Wan sighed, crossing his arms. "Do we need a pastry chef?"

"If we want to get five stars next time, I believe it's a requirement."

"But-"

Qui-Gon shushed the chef immediately. "I know you've run your kitchen a certain way for years, but if we are to keep up with the competition, we need to introduce a new face."

"...Fine."

His boss nodded, rolling the newspaper back up. "I'll release an ad, see if anyone can fit the bill for us."

Obi-Wan shook his head, taking a bottle of cooking wine and pouring it into a glass, drinking it down. He knew this was to benefit the restaurant, but at this point, he's run his kitchen a certain way. It's effective, and some new chef is not going to change it.

Anakin patted Obi-Wan's shoulder, sighing. The sous chef was pretty stressed as it is, but hey, if it'll help ratings, he's welcoming to a new chef.

Much more welcoming than Obi-Wan, at least. "I'm home!" Anakin called out, immediately greeted by Luke and Leia while Padme lied on the couch,

"Hi, sweetheart." She smiled, sitting up as she kissed her husband and he joined her on the couch while Luke and Leia returned to playing with their LEGOs. "How was work? I read your rating in the paper."

"It was pretty good. Obi-Wan's more stressed out now, though. Qui-Gon wants to hire a pastry chef."

"A pastry chef?" Padme raised her brows, grabbing her phone. "Remember my old college roommate? She was my maid of honor at our wedding."

"Y/N? Yeah, of course. Why?"

Padme started texting, grinning to herself. "I went to lunch with her today while the kids were at school. She just quit working at that bakery down the street."

Anakin sat up, looking over his wife's shoulder. "Pads, that's perfect! Is she certified?"

"Yeah, she graduated from The French Pastry School in Chicago. I think she'd be interested in the job!" Her phone vibrated, and she answered the call. "Padme! What's the big news?" You had your phone on speaker as you pulled the bread off of the pan, spreading brie and fig jam on the bread and taking a bite, sighing. You had just left the bakery last week, and were on the search for a new job. Something more exciting than just giving muffins and cakes to customers that walk in every now and again.

"It's great! So, Anakin just got home, you remember the restaurant he works at?"

"Yeah, I think so. La Forcé, right? The brick building downtown?" You took another bite of bruschetta, leaning against the counter in your apartment.

"That's the one! Well, they've got a job opening for a pastry chef! I know you thought the bakery was boring, maybe this'll be a good one?"

You pondered the thought of working in a restaurant kitchen. It was more fast-paced, a little more exciting than that bakery.

And you always did crave excitement.

"You know what, yeah, sure. I'll go in tomorrow, see if it'll be a good match."

Padme whooped as you hear Anakin laugh in the background. "Great!"

Soon you heard a bit of a struggle before two loud, high-pitched voices came through the speakerphone.

"Auntie Y/N! Does this mean you're gonna work with Daddy?" Leia yelled, as you chuckled.

"If I get the job, then yeah!"

Luke's voice rang through, excitedly. "Does this mean you're gonna make us more cakes if you get the job?"

"I'm gonna make you cakes, no matter what! But if I get the job, you'll get to see me and your dad when your mom visits!"

"Yay!" They both shouted, giving their phone back to their mom.

"Those kids. Always the sweet tooth." She chuckled. "Anyway, great! Good luck, Y/N! You'll do great!" The both of you said goodbye and hung up, leaving you with your bruschetta as you looked back onto your rolling pin and baking sheets, sitting up on the counter.

"Oh boy." You mumbled to yourself, finishing your food and starting on making a batch of chocolate truffles.

A new job prospect, though exciting, did stress you out. You heated the chocolate and butter together into a smooth mixture, before adding in warm heavy cream and a small splash of brandy, shaping them into spheres and putting them in the freezer, then rolling the balls of smooth chocolate into cocoa powder and popping it into your mouth.

You hoped this was going to be the career that stuck. The career that you actually liked.

You took your truffles and you sat on the balcony of your apartment, eating truffles and watching the city lights flicker on as the sun set.


	2. Chapter II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Qui-Gon hires a new pastry chef for his dessert menu, Obi-Wan feels a slight sense of competition. Who do you think you are, just waltzing into his kitchen? He's been running it for years, it doesn't need to change. But, as time progresses, he realizes the sour beginning the two of you had is starting to turn into something sweet.

"Hello? Mr. Jinn?" You walked into the restaurant the next morning, your apron tied around your waist and pulling along your baking tools. Rolling pins, whisks, cake leveler, icing tips, icing bags, everything you ever need inside your case rolling behind you.

Qui-Gon stood up, exiting his office and shaking your hand with a warm smile. "You must be Y/N. Anakin mentioned you were interested in the job?"

You nodded, glancing to your tools. "Yes, I recently left my job working over at Supernova Sweets, do you know the place?"

"Ah, yes, I've tasted your pastries before. Quite extraordinary."

"That's high praise, thank you so much." You smiled, as Qui-Gon gestured for you to follow him.

"We haven't had any applicants other than you. How qualified are you?"

You followed him back into the kitchen, feeling the chefs staring, but continuing with your conversation. "I've been baking since I was very young, took culinary classes in middle school and high school, before graduating from The French Pastry School in Chicago. I've worked in various bakeries and I do have restaurant experience."

"High credentials. Well, we need a pastry chef, and we need it fast, so you've got the job. I've tasted your desserts before and I have no doubt you'll be a great asset to our staff." He waved over a blonde man who was cleaning the stove, stopping and walking over to the counter where you were. "Chef Y/L/N, this Chef Kenobi. He's our head chef, and he'll show you how things run around here."

"Of course, thank you, Mr. Jinn." Qui-Gon nodded and left the kitchen, leaving you, Chef Kenobi, and two other chefs in the kitchen prepping for the day. "You're the pastry chef?" Obi-Wan began, crossing his arms as he approached you.

You nodded, setting your bag down. "Yes. Obi-Wan, right?"

He nodded. "That's my name, but in this kitchen, you'll call me Chef Kenobi. Is that clear, Y/L/N?"

You raised your brows, but nodded your head. "Crystal clear, Chef Kenobi."

"Good. I've been running my kitchen a certain way for years, I don't plan on changing it."

You sighed, rubbing your temples. "Chef Kenobi, I'm being hired for a reason. I am here to help, so it would be nice if you could make the environment a little more welcoming."

"It's not my job to hold your hand in this kitchen. It's my job to cook and direct. And that doesn't mean you are out of my jurisdiction. I can bake just as well as you can, you're only here because Qui-Gon hired you."

You clenched your fists, looking up at him. "Hey. I came here because I wanted to help. I saw your ratings in the paper. I'm qualified, I'm skilled, and I am not going to let some stick in the mud try and strip me of that. I specialize in what I do, I strive for the best at what I do. I don't care if it doesn't satisfy you, I only care if it satisfies the customers."

Obi-Wan rolled up his sleeves, leaning down slightly to your level. "We'll see, chef." He stood up straight, hands on his hips as he turned to the kitchen. "Okay, we open in two hours, I need everyone on prep, that includes wait staff! Go set up the tables. Skywalker, you're on sauce duty. Tarallo, you're on sous vide. Forin, start on vegetable dicing, Navin, start chopping fruit. As for you, Y/L/N," He took a rag from behind you and tossed it at you. "Start on those pastries."

You growled, putting the towel over your shoulder and turning to the counter. "Yes, chef." "Two tiramisus, a canelé and a crème brûlée for table 25!" The expediter yelled out as you immediately grabbed your custards and prepped tiramisu. 

"Time to prove yourself, Y/L/N." Chef Kenobi spoke, as you furrowed your brows and waved him off. You didn't have time for his sass right now. 

"Can someone get my blowtorch, please?" You called out into the kitchen as Anakin rushed over, passing it off to you before running back to the salmon he was searing. You fired it up, setting the heat to a blue flame as you leaned over your crème brûlée and caramelizing the top, before slicing a strawberry and placing it on top as a garnish. 

You showered the tiramisus in a cocoa and coffee powder and set it aside, moving onto the canelé as you got ready to drench it in brandy and vanilla before Chef Kenobi stopped you. "What are you doing?"

"Making a canelé? The hell does it look like I'm doing?"

"Canelés are flavored with rum, why do you have brandy out?"

"The brandy brings out the caramelization better than the rum does!" The staff collectively grew quiet as the argument began, pots and pans replacing voices.

"No! Rum is traditional, we stick with traditional!"

"We can't use rum with this kind of vanilla bean! Rum is from sugarcane, adding a Mexican vanilla bean will only make it sting the taste buds!"

"We have used the same recipe ever since I've been working here, I don't want you waltzing in and tearing apart an important foundation in my kitchen!"

You slammed your towel down on the counter, pushing your index finger into the center of his chest. "I don't appreciate being treated like this. Not on my first day, especially not when I'm here to help fix the weak spots in  **your** kitchen!"

"I am the head chef. You will listen to what I say. In here, we follow the recipe. I don't care for experimentation when I'm trying to run a smooth operation. You are a pastry chef. Not Nigella Lawson, not Mary Berry. You follow the recipe, whether you like it or not."

You narrowed your eyes at him, before shoving past him and covering the canelé in a brandy and vanilla bean reduction before placing it in the heating rack.

You ran and grabbed the tiramisus from the other side, sliding it onto the waiter's tray and grabbing the canelé from the heating rack. The crème brûlée was placed last before you sent him off, exhaling and wiping the sweat from your forehead before returning to making your blackberry reduction for the fruit tarts.

Chef Kenobi scowled, pointing a wooden spoon at you. "You are not going to be the downfall of what I worked so hard to build just because you want to do things your way."

Before you could retort, the waiter burst back into the kitchen with a grin on his face. "Chef Y/L/N!"

You and Obi-Wan both looked over to him. "Yes?" You asked.

"The desserts! They loved it!"

You grinned, tossing your towel over your shoulder and giving a pointed glance at Chef Kenobi. "Downfall? Maybe it's due time for change in this kitchen."

"We have orders for three more canelés!" A waitress called out, as you finally stepped away from Obi-Wan and got to work on the desserts while the kitchen staffs' voices grew louder once more.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm MUCH more active on my Tumblr, lol @the-new-fanfic-order


End file.
